Frisking in the Snow
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Why can't things be perfect like in the stories? Style
1. Stan

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Frisking in the Snow  
Summary: Why can't things be perfect like in the stories? Style  
Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: Different things.  
Comments: Hey-oh people. Sorry I keep spamming your precious Internetz with my crap. :3

----------  
Frisking in the Snow  
----------

Sometimes, I think my life is a TV show.

No! I mean seriously, the shit that happens to me and my friends is too fucked up to be real.

It's one big fucking comedy show. I swear!

And since my life is so fucked up, of course I would fall in love with my best friend. Oh, and trust me, it's worse than it sounds.

Why? Because my best friend in a guy. Yep, that's right. After YEARS of chasing after a girl I end up falling for a guy.

How shitty is that?

I don't even understand WHERE these feelings came from. I just remember looking at him one day and thinking 'I love him.'

No elaborate plot, no denial, no angsting over it for weeks.

Nope, it was a simple realization, and I went on with my life, knowing that the small everyday touches would mean more than they had before.

At first, it was fine, I wasn't dieing, and it was overbearing, it was more of a brotherly love, if it's okay to want to make-out with your brother that is.

But then, and this is where it gets good, it got to the point where it WAS overbearing, and I wanted nothing more than to grab him in the hallways and kiss him breathless.

All together, it was rather frustrating.

Because I don't want to tell him, sure, I could, I mean, we're too good of friends to have something like this break us apart, but I just _can't_.

When I try my throat closes up and I start hyperventilating.

A very nasty thing to watch when they can't breathe during it, trust me.

I've had MORE than enough chances to tell him too.

For instance, we'll be sitting together at one for our houses, joking around, no one home, he'll trip and fall on me, our lips will almost touch, but that's as close as I ever get. I simply can't say it.

Then, it happened; I found my voice and told him, rather loudly, that I loved him.

Guess what? He blushed, looked down and mumbled 'Let's talk about this later, okay dude?'

Wanna know _why_ he said that?

We were sitting at his dinner table with the rest of his family.

Never had I wanted to sink into the floor MORE than at that moment.

I didn't, instead, I reached across the table, grabbed his collar and proceeded to kiss him.

Well, really I kissed his nose, but after a couple more tries I got it right.

Another thing you may be interested to know.

The Broflovski family then banned me from their property.

After that experience I had my doubts about my life being a television show.

Seriously, on TV the confessions are always perfect. Lots of perfect declarations, lots of perfect kisses, lots of perfect moments afterwards. Not shouting (and your voice cracking), not fumbled kisses, not getting _literally_ thrown out into the snow without your coat, shoes or gloves.

I may be a normal teenager after all.

As normal as South Park will let a teenager get at least.

----------

D:

Sorry, it's just I notice at A LOT of Style stories that have to do with them confessing and NOT angsting about it or getting rejected, usually happened in seclusion, and, honestly, that's not real.

Well, it is to a degree. But, Stanley, being romantic while confessing to a GUY? Non. And this is coming from ME, the one who slashes EVERYTHING. XB

Well, I guess I'll leave you all to your thoughts of happy Kyle's and Stan's frisking each other in the snow. 3333 Yes I realize the title has nothing to do with the story. I just like that title.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	2. Kyle

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Frisking in the Snow  
Summary: Kyle's side.  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: I think someone suggested doing Kyle's side to it. Can't remember anymore.  
Comments: Will be considerably shorter cause Kahl has his life together a bit more then Stan.

----------  
Frisking in the Snow  
----------

You know, I think I've always known that I loved my best friend as more then just friends.

Even as kids I remember always feeling a little more towards him then a normal boy should towards another boy.

Through the years it not like I hid it. Nope, I always sent him hints and the such.

For instance, I would go to every dance with him in middle school, I would always get him to share ice cream or drinks with me, I would doodle little hearts off to the sides of notes that we would write back and forth to each other.

I did a LOT of things to tell him, he was simply too stupid to pick up on it.

And when we hit high school and we hung out more and more without parents around, I made sure to 'trip' and almost 'accidentally' kiss him. Sadly, he still didn't understand.

The night I invited him over for dinner, I had resolved that if he didn't realize it by tonight I was going to give up on him and move onto a nice girl.

It was towards the end of dinner when he hands slammed down onto the table and he practically screamed a declaration of love, his voice cracking in the process.

In shock, I simply said we'd talk about it later.

But, he didn't take that and he reached out and pulled me into a kiss.

Sure I had to shift slightly so our lips actually met but it was still a monumental moment in my life so far and I was happy.

Well, until my mother decided to be a bitch and throw him out on his ass.

Maybe Cartman's song has some truth to it.

Oh, and I'm glad to say that the Marsh family said I can come over when ever I want.

----------

Short? Yes. Stupid? Yes. French? Maybe.

Wait, am I talking about Ze Mole or myself? D:

. . How is it that I can be French and German? I hate myself! XD Then again, I'm better of then Rah.

Ugh, anyways. Wadda ya think? I don't like it as much as Stan's but, I felt that this needed to be written. Maybe I'm just weird.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
